


Bucky怀孕了，谁干的（三）

by Trojan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojan/pseuds/Trojan
Summary: 全文请走lofter





	Bucky怀孕了，谁干的（三）

Bucky仍然沉浸在震惊的情绪里，低着头没有任何反应。Steve没有再说话，他只是安静地看着Bucky的头顶，他知道Bucky需要一点时间消化这个信息。

“里面怎么样？”

“目前还是没有任何动静。”Tony一群人在旁边燃烧着八卦之魂，而Clint则猥琐地贴在门上，专注地接收着里面的信息，可惜他们都出来快十分钟了，里面的两个人还是一句话都没说。

“Steve，”Bucky的声音瓮瓮的，充满了不安和紧张，“我是真的怀孕了吗？”

“是的，Buck，已经四个月了。”Steve忍不住摸了摸Bucky的头顶，“他很健康。”即使他们是多年的好友，这个动作仍然太过亲密，但是Steve知道现在的Bucky需要一定的身体接触来缓解紧张的心情。

“可我是男人，我没有。。。没有。。。那个东西。”Bucky的头埋得更低了，甚至连声音都开始颤抖起来。  
“Oh，Bucky，”，Steve的双手搭在Bucky的肩膀上，“Bucky，看着我，别害怕，看着我，医生为你做了一个大概的检查，发现你的，你的身体里居然有，女性的生殖器官，不过它的位置比较贴近背部，再加上其他的一些原因，你并没有长出完整的阝月道，但是那个东西仍然存在，就在你的直肠左上方，刚才医生检查的时候那个发现东西紧紧的封闭着，医生猜测当你到达忄生高潮时，你的阝月道口会短暂的打开几秒，然后再次闭合。”

“他这不是理解得挺清”Thor的话还没说完就被Vision捂住了嘴巴。

Steve没有再继续说下去，他已经向Bucky解释了怀孕的原因，而他最关心的那个问题他却没有立即问出口。医生说过以前也有过和Bucky类似的例子，但对方是异性恋，再加上对方要求医院保密，所以当时那件事就不了了之了。医生说Bucky能怀孕简直就是奇迹，首先，他得和男性发生忄生关系，其次，对方得器大持久量多。就算满足了这两个条件Bucky受孕的几率仍然是十分低的，因为入口是闭合的，只有在Bucky极度情动的时候才会打开，而且它的位置太深了，就算打开了流进去的量也非常少，甚至是没有。医生不停的感叹着Bucky创造了医学史上的奇迹，Steve真的很想把他扔出窗外。

在办公室的时候，Steve就在脑海里做了一次详细的排查。这个男人至少得满足三个条件——1、四个月前和Bucky有过接触；2、那个玩意异于常人的大；3、Bucky认识那个人，因为他每天都和Bucky在一起，而在此期间Bucky没有接触过陌生人，也从来没有过反常的表现。在进行了缜密的思考后，他确定了六个目标——T’Challa，Erik（黑豹的迪迪，不是那个万场面哈），Thor，Nick，Dr.Strange以及Sam。

PS：关于生理构造那里，纯粹是我瞎几把乱扯的，大家也就瞎几把看看就好，别当真哦。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文请走lofter


End file.
